


The Wedding

by lemonroe



Series: The Silver Eyed Boy and his Dragon [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV), The Inheritance Cycle - Christopher Paolini
Genre: Elven Princess!Claudia, F/M, King Stilinski, The Inheritance Cycle AU, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-22
Updated: 2013-11-22
Packaged: 2018-01-02 07:43:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1054234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lemonroe/pseuds/lemonroe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>King Stilinski marries the Elven Princess Claudia</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Wedding

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so this will be a Teen Wolf and Inheritance Cycle crossover. Sheriff Stilinski is King of the human portion of Alagaesia. All the different species are at peace but the Elves are dicks and think themselves above everybody else so the Queen of the Elves and the King of the Humans decided to unite their peoples. They will still be ruled separately; this union is only symbolic. This series will be mostly political and the second half will take place in court. Think Pride and Prejudice as far as the setup goes. That is how i am going to write the the interactions of polite society. SO...yeah. Always open to ideas and help. I have a basic direction I want to take this series. There will be sterek later on and the ratings will change based on the fic. Hope you enjoy.

The wedding of King John Stilinski and Elven Princess Claudia was the most anticipated event of the century. It was a symbolic melding of two peoples and cultures. Their children would grow up immersed in both the world of men and also the world of elves. Hopefully this union would bring about friendship between the two races.

 

Although this was an arranged match between the King and the youngest daughter of the Elf Queen Arya, both parties loved each other deeply. John and Claudia had been friends for many years before the wedding took place. It had been over 200 years since Eragon Shadeslayer and his dragon Saphira had defeated the evil tyrant Galbatorix. Eragon never did return to the land of his birth but still trained all new riders. Only those who proved themselves selfless, humble, worthy, and hardworking would receive training. He did not want to risk another evil king. He made sure there were always no more than four eggs traveling between the different races of Alagaesia at a time. By the time John and Claudia married there were only five riders currently alive, not including Eragon himself and the Elven Queen. The riders owed loyalty to no one, choosing to roam the lad protecting and serving in their own ways.

 

The king and the elf married with the knowledge that Claudia would outlive King Stilinski, but that their child would someday rule the kingdom. Their kingdom included only humans. Dwarves, Urgals, and Elves had their own lands and the world was at peace. Humans, Dwarves, and Urgals traded with each other regularly but the Elves still thought themselves the superior race. The marriage was an attempt to bridge the gap between the peoples. The wedding festivities lasted a week and the citizens of Uru’baen rejoiced. The people looked to the future with hope.


End file.
